


(Excerpt) Beware the Boggart

by ohohpierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, The Sorting Hat, What-If, gryffindor!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohpierre/pseuds/ohohpierre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following is simply a preview of a full story I'm going to be creating in which Draco is sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Can you guess who the boggart is yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Excerpt) Beware the Boggart

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco's staring at his feet when his name is called, ringing throughout the hall as he looks up, and starts to head towards the stool in front of him. He knows what it's going to say, and he takes his seat. Staring out at the four tables in front of him, his eyes make their way to the last table, surrounded by students dressed in greys and greens. It's only for a moment, but he remembers his father's parting words to him before departing onto the Hogwarts Express. 

_They had stood on the platform, watching the other families making their goodbyes, hugs being given to younger siblings, and kisses on the cheeks from the parents as they watched their child board. Draco did not get this. Lucius Malfoy turned towards Draco, an arrogant look in his eyes are he wrapped a green scarf around Draco's neck, laying it carefully._

_"You're a Slytherin, remember; it's in your blood." Draco stared up at his father, a hand on the scarf around his neck._

_"But -  what if the hat makes a mistake? What if I'm not a Slytherin?" A look of disdain and disgusted flashed through Lucius' eyes before he corrected himself, plastering a grim smile on his face that even Draco could see was forced._

_"Then you tell that ratty old thing that it's wrong. You are a pureblood, a rightful Slytherin. So don't mess this up for us." Draco nodded, not exactly sure why him not being in Slytherin would effect his entire family, but not wishing for his father to correct him on his disobedience. He broadened his shoulders, putting a smirk on his face as he stepped aboard the train, not bothering to say goodbye. He knew it wouldn't have been reciprocated anyways._

The hat settled on his head, and Draco is snapped back to the moment, the one his father had prepared him for He can feel the hat adjust to the top of his head, and Draco instinctively reaches up to brush his bangs out of the way. The Hat begins to speak, it's raspy voice hitting all corners of the large hall. 

 _"I can see you going a number of ways, Mr. Malfoy."_ Draco shakes his head, just a bit, and he closes his eyes. 

"I'm a Slytherin."

 _"Are you? I can see Draco, I can see. You are fit for a Slytherin, but, perhaps other houses would be, let's say, much more_ beneficial _to you."_ Draco opens his eyes. 

"That's not what Father said. It's in my blood." 

 _"Draco-"_ the hat begins, and he feels all eyes on him.

_It shouldn't be taking this long._

_"Draco,"_ the hat repeats, _"I can see the defiance in your head."_

"What defiance? I'm a Slytherin," he rehashes, but this mantra is falling flat even as he is saying it. He is beginning to lose faith in it. "Father said I'm a Slytherin."

 _"Parents lie Draco, yours especially."_ Draco pushes the implications of what the tatty old thing had said, and he shakes his head. 

"What are you waiting for?'

 _"I'm waiting for you to accept where I will place you."_ Draco looks up are those staring back at him, their faces in wonder at the display in front of them. 

"Put me in Slytherin."

The Sorting Hat sighs, and Draco can feel the breath move his bangs, only this time, he does not move them back into place. 

__Please don't say it. Father will not approve._ _

_"Better be -_ _Gryffindor."_

Draco's face falls, and so does his stomach. The world might not have slowed down for him, but it is certainly quite blurry at the moment, but this does not stop him from hearing the Slytherin table jeering at him. 

"A Malfoy? In Gryffindor?"

"Oh, dear boy, what will your mother think? Never mind her, what will your _father_ think?"

"Filthy blood-traitor."

"Better prepare for that Howler in the morning!"

Draco did his best to ignore the words being said against him, and only focus on the clapping from the table laced in red and orange. Draco, feeling quite numb at this point, made his way to the table, shaking hands with the elders of the group who were eager for this new person. The thoughts in his head were no longer prideful; they were only focusing on, "My father is going to hear about this." He looks to the front tables, to where the teachers are sitting, spying Dumbledore, who surprisingly, is already staring back. There's an expression on his face that Draco cannot put a name to, but he distinctly feels that Dumbledore knew what the Sorting Hat was going to say long in advance. However, it only takes a moment to pass before his expression falls to reveal the grandfatherly smile and a raise of glass in cheers. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is: drink-with-me-too-days-gone-by


End file.
